Incoming
by luvsanime02
Summary: Relena needs Heero to rescue her again. A friend's work is never done. This is the second story in Navigation, a fem!Heero series.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no profit off of this fic.

########

 **Incoming** by luvsanime02

########

Heero should definitely ignore her phone when it chimes with an incoming text. At the very least, she should ignore it until the meeting she's attending is finished. But this is one of Sally's meetings, and while Heero doesn't lack respect for the older woman, she knows that Sally will look the other way as long as Heero is discreet. After all, it wouldn't do for the others in the room to think that Sally is giving her any preferential treatment, especially since Heero's the only other woman present.

Heero also probably should have turned her phone off before she entered the room, but she hadn't thought anyone would contact her at seven in the morning on a Monday, when the debriefing started, so she hadn't bothered.

Keeping her face impassive, and waiting until all of the curious faces turned in her direction return their attention back to their own notes and Sally's presentation, Heero slowly reaches into her pocket and extracts her phone. She unlocks it and glances down quickly, her eyes barely flickering from the data Sally's going over on the projector to her phone screen, and then back up again.

 _R: Come and save me, Heero :(_

It takes considerable effort for Heero to stop herself from smiling. Relena must be stuck in a meeting as well. Heero switches her phone to silent, and then responds.

 _H: What are they arguing about now?_

Unlike in Preventers, where Heero is at least acknowledged to have her own merits and abilities beyond the size of her chest, Relena constantly has to deal with ESUN officials and parliament members doubting that she can dress herself in the mornings, let alone actually offer an opinion worth listening to. Relena once confided to Heero that she's so often only referred to as 'young lady' or 'Miss Peacecraft' that she isn't sure some of them actually remember her first name, if they've ever known it in the first place.

It angers Heero on her friend's behalf, and she's offered more than once to attend some of Relena's meetings and stand behind her as a guard, or just for moral support, but Relena insists that Heero's presence would only make her seem even more juvenile in her fellow parliament members' eyes, like a child hiding behind the big-shot Preventers agent.

Relena's likely right, but Heero almost thinks that their disdain would be worth it if she could scare a few of them in the process.

 _R: Gen. Raimey is currently complaining to the committee that he needs a different landscaper for his new garden._

Heero snorts under her breath, glancing around to make sure that no one heard her, and types back another response.

 _H: What are you supposed to be discussing?_

Hopefully, it's nothing too important. General Raimey is a name that Heero's heard from Relena before. He's an esteemed member of Germany's government.

 _R: According to my notes? Updating the extradition policies between France and Italy._

It must be a meeting of all the European nations, then. And somehow that has turned into a general from Germany complaining about his landscaping. Heero isn't even surprised.

 _H: I could crash the meeting?_

The fact that Relena doesn't immediately answer back with an emphatic negative is extremely telling. Sally is just finishing up the debriefing about last week's mission, and so Heero waits patiently for her to finish and nods to the older woman before she leaves the room ahead of everyone else, having brought nothing to the meeting that she needs to pack up and bring with her.

Heero's almost to her car before she checks her phone again.

 _R: You probably shouldn't._

Which isn't the same thing at all as Relena asking Heero not to, and they both know it. Heero finally lets the smile that she's been keeping inside form on her face.

 _H: I'll bring coffee._

There's nothing wrong with a little bribe. Heero has nothing else to do right now anyway, since she's technically on a break. Besides, the mental image of all those old men's reactions to Heero bursting into their meeting carrying food and coffee for two, and then eating it right there in front of them with Relena, immediately brightens her mood.

 _R: And those cheese danishes? 3_

Now that Relena's mentioned them, they do sound perfect.

 _H: ETA in 15._

She might have to break a few driving laws in order to get to the conference that quickly, especially if she's stopping along the way for their food, but Heero doesn't care. Relena needs her right now.

 _R: :) Thank you, Heero._

The thought of seeing Relena soon, and watching her friend's face light up when Heero walks into the conference room carrying their food, makes dealing with the annoying rush-hour traffic completely worth it.


End file.
